1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air purifier, and more particularly to an air purifier having a carbon dioxide sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional air purifiers only feature such basic functions as filtering air and removing bacteria, and do not measure the content of carbon dioxide of the air. However, when indoor air is polluted and the carbon dioxide content exceeds a normal value, human health is severely jeopardized. Although there may be certain setups known to remove carbon dioxide from air, such setups do not have the goal of maintaining carbon dioxide level at a certain level or below.